towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?
center|250px| center|500px| Privet in meiner Schnatterrunde für kleinere Mitmacher Diskussion. Hier die 5 Regeln, die man einhalten sollte. 1. Keine Beleidigungen zu Benutzern. 2. Keine Spams. 3. Beleidigungen zu Menschen außerhalb des Wikis sind erlaubt. 4. Themen, worüber ich spreche: Bionicle, Rock, Lego, SVZ, Problemen im Leben 5. Themen, womit ich nichts zu tun haben will: ***, Simpsons, Spongebob, Tokio Hotel, Mädchenkram Oh Ja! Ich hasse Koso! Koso! Koso! Koso! und so weiter... Ich wusste ja, dass du unlogisch und irrational bist, aber nachdem ich mir deine "Regeln" durchlas, die man kaum lesen kann, wusste ich, dass du ein hervorragendes Beispiel des Homo Sapiens Sapiens bist, wie viele andere (darunter ich) auch. Was ich sagen will: Du könntest den Inhalt deiner Disku auch in ein Archiv kopieren, statt ihn zu löschen. Und: Hast du deine Laune gebessert? [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 09:28, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich hab ein Archiv gemacht. Bei vergrabene Schnatterrunde ist es. Mein Laune hat sich nicht verbessert, morgen fahr ich nach Wangerooge für 10 Tage.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'''Lost]][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' Prophet ]]right|30px 09:34, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Regelanmerkung Kleine Anmerkung zu den Regeln, ich finde dass ein Bionicle-Wiki nicht der Platz ist um Leute außerhalb des Wikis zu beleidigen. MakutaBX 09:35, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Bei Matoro steht das auch bei den Regeln.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'''Lost]][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' Prophet ]]right|30px 09:37, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Das stimmt. Ich musste gerade in Helios Archiv bei einem meiner eigenen Beiträge einen Namen zensieren, da ich es ansonsten riskiert hätte, von dieser Schl***e entdeckt zu werden. [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 09:40, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Wie soll diese schl***e dich entdecken, wenn sie nicht weißt, wer du hier bist, und sowieso: Was hat eine Schl***e im Bionicle Wikias verloren?[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'''Lost]][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' Prophet ]]right|30px 09:43, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Naja ich denk nicht das jemand anderes als ein Bionicle-Fan sich in dieses Wiki verirrt, bin aber trotzdem der Meinung das soetwas nicht gemacht werden sollte. Sonst wird das hier am Ende zu einer Plattform die dazu genutzt wird andere zu beleidigen (ok ich denke mal wieder negativ) MakutaBX 09:44, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich beleidige sie deshalb, weil sie mir das Herz gebrochen hat und ich deswegen kein rollback wurde. [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 09:46, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Und ich nenne sie so, weil sie Matoro geschadet hat. Es ist blöd, wenn jemand freundliches wie Matoro sich miserabel fühlt.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'''Lost]][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' Prophet ]]right|30px 09:48, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Danke für deine Unterstützung. Würdest du sie mal gesehen haben würde es dir schwer fallen, sie zu beleidigen, aber wenn man weiss, wie sie tickt, dann ist sie nur noch verachtenswert [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 09:49, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Hast du dazu gar nichts zu sagen? [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 09:54, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Oh doch, bloß musste ich überlegen. Wieso sollte es mir schwer fallen? Hat sie etwas, was die meisten Jungs auf der Welt mögen? Wenn ja, dann ist das eher etwas, worüber ich kot*.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'''Lost]][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' Prophet ]]right|30px 09:59, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Na ja, sie ist sehr hübsch. ABer davon sollte man sich nicht täuschen lassen. [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 10:02, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Wie "hübsch"? Sag mal Merkmale von deren Hübschheit, muss off, mein Vater benötigt Compi.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'''Lost]][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' Prophet ]]right|30px 10:04, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Höhö, wie im Film: Da sehen die bösen Fraun doch auch immer so "superhübsch" aus... [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'''Wer]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 10:04, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) wenn ich merkmale nenne und sie das aus zufall liest, dann bin ich geliefert [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 10:06, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) 1. Was sollte sie hier machen 2. Wir könnens ja löschen, ich wette sie weiß nicht wie mans trotzdem noch lesen kann! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'''Wer]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 10:08, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich gehe kein unnötiges Risiko ein. Wenn meine Eltern davon erfahren, dass ich Liebeskummer hatte, dann müsste ich mich lange erklären. Und wenn sie das liest und den Namen von Matoros freundin liest, dann wird sie denken, ich hätte ihre Person verarbeitet. Wobei bei Matoros Freundin nur der Name geklaut ist und ansonsten alles komplett anders. Aber wie ich sie kenne, wird sie das wenig interessieren. SIe kann ja nicht mal kombinieren. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 10:12, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) SVZ, ICQ, MSN? [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'''Wer]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 10:21, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Hab ich alles nich. WIll ich auch nich haben [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 10:23, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) (gestiefelter Kater Akzent) ich hasse ehemalige freundinninen, die Internet haben.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'''Lost]][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' Prophet ]]right|30px 16:34, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich auch. Und daher werde ich alles löschen, was auf meine wahre identität schließen lassen könnte. So leicht werd ich es niemandem machen, mich zu finden. Ich bin froh, hier zu sein, weil ich hier mal ein paar freunde gefunden habe. Ansonsten habe ich meist keine freunde und häng in der Pause allein ab. [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 07:25, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Skorpi-Award http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 23:08, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Video in Unterschrift Hast du das schon rausgenommen? Wir dürfen die ja nicht mehr benutzen. [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 15:27, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) HI! wieder da? '''Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 17:27, 27. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Von der Terrorinsel bin ich zurückgekehrt. Plauderkasten ist schrott.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Lost']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' Prophet ]]right|30px 17:29, 27. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Terrorinsel? '''Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 17:30, 27. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Wangerooge[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Lost']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' Prophet ]]right|30px 17:31, 27. Aug. 2009 (UTC) warum terrorinsel? '''Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 17:32, 27. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Schon geachtet, was auf meiner Seite steht?[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Lost']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' Prophet ]]right|30px 17:33, 27. Aug. 2009 (UTC) muss offf '''Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 17:34, 27. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ich auch[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Lost']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' Prophet ]]right|30px 17:35, 27. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Hör mal: Was würdest du machen, wenn die anderen Wikiuser hinter deinem Rücken darüber reden würden, ob du rollback werden solltest oder nicht? (Wenn Bima und Jade das im ICQ machen ist das was anderes) [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 11:39, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Sag bitte was. Ich fühl mich nich wohl. Ihr wisst alle mehr als ich... [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 11:45, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich krieg das gleiche Gefühl als ob ich zum Klassensprecher nominiert werde. Ich sag nichts und grübel.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'''Hoobas]][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'tank']] 11:49, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Unterschrift Bitte unterschreib hier. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 15:50, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Für was ist diese Unterschrift?[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Hoobas']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'tank']] 19:45, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Dafür, dass es noch mehr von diesen Glatorian-Heften in Deutschland gibt. Ich hoffe, dass ich die auch in meiner Stadt finde. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 12:48, 29. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ob das in meine Stadt kommt?[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'''Hoobas]][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'tank']] 13:07, 29. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Bist du gerade on? [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 13:57, 30. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ja.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'4:AM']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' Forever']] 16:37, 30. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Nimm für deine Unterschriftsfarbe bitte nicht weiss. Das sieht man nicht. Nimm dafür silber (silver) [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 16:15, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Du magst Simpsons nich? Sa ma, wieso denn? [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 16:19, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich verabscheue perverse Sendungen.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'''4:AM]][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' silver']] 17:38, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Die Simpsons sind doch nicht pervers! Höchstens ab und z umal etwas anzüglich! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Wer']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 13:28, 1. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Und ich interessier mich dafür nicht, ich hab bei Videos nur Interesse an Bionicle-Videos und Musikvideos von guten Interpreten.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'4:AM']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|' silver']] 13:31, 1. Sep. 2009 (UTC) CoD Hast du ma Chronicles of Death gelesen, wenn nein, ich ahb jez die ersten beiden Epen durch, es ist also der optimale ZEitpunkt zum ins LEsen einsteigen! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Wer']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 13:35, 1. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Du in meine Story? Willst du in meiner Story vorkommen? [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'A Universe']] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'in']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Danger!]] (Admin/Talk/Page/Blog) 15:58, 2. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Wäre nett. Ok. Welche Möglichkeiten gibt es?[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'''4:AM]][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' silver']] 16:11, 2. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Freu! Toll, es ist jemand on! [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 16:39, 3. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ja, nämlich ich xD! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Wer']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 16:43, 3. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Hauptsache! Du weißt ja gar nicht, wie allein man sich in diesem Wiki manchmal fühlen kann... [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 16:46, 3. Sep. 2009 (UTC) - Und jemand mit einen zum dritten Mal gebrochenem Herz ist auch on.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'4:AM']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|' silver']] 16:47, 3. Sep. 2009 (UTC) @WAru: Das weiß ich sehr wohl :( @AreI: Wie kann dein HErz broken sein, wenn du nicht lieben darfst und kannst???? [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Wer']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 16:48, 3. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Äh... darf man fragen, wieso das? [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 16:49, 3. Sep. 2009 (UTC) @ Garrzo: Wieso darf Arel nicht lieben? [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 16:50, 3. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Garrzo: In SVZ hast du gesagt, dass man in Straight-Edge S*x haben darf und rumknutschen kann. Waruru: Ne lange Geschichte, hab sie schon Skorp in SVZ erzählt, ich kopiere sie mal, damit du sie lesen kannst.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'4:AM']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|' silver']] 16:52, 3. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ja, aber das ham dir auch schon andere gesagt, und du hast es nicht geglaubt, warum glaubst du mir????? Und du bist/Warst jez verliebt? [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Wer']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 16:54, 3. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Weil ich die aus meiner Klasse nicht glauben kann. Ich bin unglücklicherweise verliebt.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'4:AM']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|' silver']] 16:56, 3. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Aber Skorp hats dir doch glaub ich auch schon erzählt, oder Helios oder jewmand anderes hier im Wiki! Bist du grad bei SVZ? [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Wer']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 16:58, 3. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ja.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'4:AM']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|' silver']] 16:59, 3. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Der Shr*tt-PC meiner Mutter an dem ich zwangswewiese sitze, weil meiner schrott ist zeigt dich nich an! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Wer']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 17:01, 3. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Hast du Plauderkasten an? Wenn ja, dann zeigt er dich bei mir nicht an![[User:AreIKnowYou?|'4:AM']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|' silver']] 17:05, 3. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Eigentlich schon, aber ist ja jetz egal! Apropos: Wo is Waruru, is der jez einfach abgehauen der Sch*ft??? [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Wer']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 17:06, 3. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ok, versuch ich mal die Wangerooge-ablauf zu erzähln 1. Tag Angekommen auf wangerooge, sachen ausgepackt und vorbereitet, unerwartet als ich animal i have become trainierte, kam sie, ich spielte ihr vor, so gut ich konnte, sie sagte, ich spiel sehr gut, und blöder und komischer weise war ich verknallt 2. Tag Ich hab mich mit ihr angefreundet 3. Tag Ich bekam dann den Kummer, und ich wollte nur alleine sein 4. Tag Das erste mal zerbrach mein Herz, Kosobokov war nun ihr knutschfreund 5. Tag Ich begann weniger mit denen zusammen zu sein, aß weniger, trank weniger und ritzte mich am linken arm 6. Tag ich ignorierte sie, und am abend rannte ich auch noch weg und schrie 7. Tag ich sagte ihr es, dass ich in sie veliebt bin, sie würde mir gerne helfen, aber sie war in Koso 8. Tag ich wollte die beide nicht mehr sehen, 3 Mädchen redeten mit mir darüber und auch irgendwann mein Zimmergenosse 9. Tag eine veranstaltung, wo sie dabei waren, ich blieb in mein zimmer, damit ich dass nicht zusehen musste, als die Lateinlehrerin mich fand (ich hab kein latein) 10. Tag Etwas fürchterliches für das Mädchen, KOso nannte sie 2mal schlampe und schlug sie, die arme hat geweint und sie waren nicht zusammen, ich wollte sie fragen, ob ich mit ihr zusammen sein wollte, aber ich war zu schüchtern, am abendbrot wollte mein neuer freund, dass ich ein messer mitnehme und kosobokov ersteche, aber das wäre illegal gewesen, am bunten aben, 4 stunden nach dem vergehen, warn sie wieder zusammen, ich hab nur geheult und niemand merkt es, bei ner pause hat die moderatorin mit mir darüber geredet, hat es den beiden gesagt, aber nichts hatte sich verändert, mein herz wurde zum 2ten mal gebrochen, als sie sogar eine urkunde fürs meiste geknutsche bekamen, ich hab gegen einen stuhl getreten, als sie sich in der öffentlichkeit abknutschten, niemand merkt mein vergehen Das war die wangerooge-story . Ich hoffe, du hilfst mir irgendwie.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'4:AM']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|' silver']] 17:13, 3. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ich fürchte du überschätzt mich, ich bin auch kein Psychologe, ich kann dir nur sagen, was jeder andere auch sagen kann: 1. Wenn ert sie schonmal geschlagen hat, dann wird er es warscheinlich wieder tun. Daraus folgt, dass sie wieder mit ihm schluss machen wird, woraufhin du ihr dann deine Hilfe anbieten solltest. DU solltest allerdings nicht mit der Tür ins Haus fallen und sie fragen, ob sie mit dir zusammensein möchte. Du solltest ehre erst mal sie bei dir ausheulen lassen, dich ein bisschen mit ihr unterhalten, ihr erzählen, dass er nihct der richtighe für sie ist und so, unddann irgendwann fragen. 2. Auch wenn da s jetz ein bisschen makaber klang ist es doch so: Es giobt auch andere Mädchen. trotzdem solltrets du nihct aufgeben, bis du es geschafft hast, oder weißt, dass sie nie mit doir zusammensein will. 3. Mal ne Frage, warum ist sie mit ihm zusammen, wenn er sie geschalgen hat? [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Wer']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 17:28, 3. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Sry, aber das weiß ich auch nicht, wenn du bei SVZ on bist, dann frag ihn doch, du findest ihn unter den Namen "Ezio A.".[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'4:AM']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|' silver']] 17:47, 3. Sep. 2009 (UTC) AC II - FAn! Muss jez aber off!° Wir sehen uns hoffentlich morgen wieder! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Wer']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 17:51, 3. Sep. 2009 (UTC) @ Garrzo, eine verspätete Anmerkung von mir: Nö, ich war nicht abgehauen, ich fühlte mich angesichts des besprochenen Themas jedoch irgendwie... überflüssig und habe darum in der ganzen Zeit in Works an meiner Geschichte weitergeschrieben. Ich hoffe jedoch, dass ihr euch dadurch nicht irgendwie mit Arels "Problem" (ich nenn das jetzt einfach mal so) allein gelassen vorgekommen seid - das lag '''nicht' in meiner Absicht, bestimmt nicht! Dennoch möchte ich mich für mein "plötzliches Verschwinden" entschuldigen; auch wenn's überhaupt nicht böse gemeint war, so kam es scheinbar dennoch irgendwie genau so rüber, dass ich einfach abhaue und euch mit den Dingen allein lasse... Sorry dafür. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 09:09, 4. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Nö kam nich so rüber, ich hab mich nur gewundert! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Wer']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 09:40, 4. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Waruru, was meinst du mit überflüssig? Und jetzt hab ich kaputte Zähne und eine Fender Stratocaster in dunkel-silber![[User:AreIKnowYou?|'4:AM']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' silver']] 11:03, 4. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Was is ne Fender Stratocaster? [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Wer']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 11:05, 4. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ne E-Gitarre.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'4:AM']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|' silver']] 11:06, 4. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Bitte bewerte Das Raumschiff Enterprise 24 [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 13:43, 5. Sep. 2009 (UTC) sry, muss off.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'''4:AM]]''' silver''' 13:45, 5. Sep. 2009 (UTC)